1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee maker and a microwave oven having the same, and more particularly, to a coffee maker having a structure for preventing water from leaking while a water storage container is unloaded, and a microwave oven having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A microwave oven is an apparatus for cooking foods or thawing frozen foods using microwave.
The microwave oven is advancing so that it may further perform another function such as a coffee maker function as well as the simple function for cooking foods.
A microwave oven having such a coffee maker function will be described hereinafter.
The microwave oven includes a main body forming the appearance of the microwave oven, a cavity formed inside the main body and receiving an object food cooked by microwave, an electronic component chamber in which a variety of electronic components for providing the cavity with microwave are installed, and a coffee maker disposed at a front side of the electronic component chamber.
The coffee maker includes a case, a water storage container storing drinking water for extraction of coffee, a filter cap, a jug storing extracted coffee solution, a tube guiding the drinking water of the water storage container to the filter cap, and a heater heating a predetermined portion of the tube.
The filter cap is disposed at a lower side of the water storage container, and a paper filter is received in the filter cap for coffee extraction.
The jug is disposed below the filter cap to store the coffee solution extracted by the filter cap. The heater is disposed beneath the jug, e.g., on a bottom of the case.
The tube includes a drainage tube of which one end is connected with a drainage hole of the water storage container, a heating tube of which one end is connected to the other end of the drainage tube and which is heated by the heater, and a water feed tube of which one end is connected to the other end of the heating tube to feed drinking water to the filter cap.
Hereinafter, a connection structure between the drainage tube of the tube and the water storage container will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a water storage, container 22 is detachably provided at an upper space inside a case 21. A drainage hole for draining drinking water is formed at a side portion of the water storage container 22.
A drainage tube 23 penetrates a wall of the case 21 and is insertedly connected to the drainage hole of the water storage container 22 to guide the drinking water stored in the water storage container 22 to a heating tube.
A sealing member such as an O-ring is provided between the drainage tube 23 and the drainage hole to prevent drinking water from leaking to a break between the drainage tube 23 and the drainage hole.
However, in the coffee maker provided in the microwave oven constructed as above, it is problematic that when the drainage tube 23 and the water storage container 22 are separated from each other, drinking water remaining in the drainage tube or the water storage container flows to an outside.
Also, it is problematic that the drinking water leaked to an outside may cause a short circuit of a magnetron.